Ye'roc Drice
Ye'roc Drice is the 2nd last boss in the Plateau of Madness. Ye'roc Drice is the true name of The Shadowed One from Old Polcro, and within his own realm, his powers have multiplied a hundred fold. Using his immense shadow magic, coupled with a flurry of melee attacks, be prepared for a tough, and long fight. Abilities Ye'roc Drice will start off casting minor shadow spells and using powerful melee abilities. PHASE 1: WHERE IS YOUR PULSE CANNON NOW! *Shadow Blast: Ye'roc will blast his target for 120,000 damage and deal 100,000 to anyone within 10 yds of him *Shadow Step: Will burst behind his target hitting for 130,000 damage. Stuns target for 5 seconds *Shadow Barrage: Will strike his target 5 times in quick succesion, each for 50,000 damage *Shadow's Wrath: Will slash upwards with both his blades, dealing 130,000 damage and launching the player into the air. Also applies a debuff, reducing threat generation by 75% for 1 minute. *Corrosion: Will blast his target with shadow like parasites that will slowly devour the players armour. Reduces all armour by 75% *Darkness Eruption: Will slam both blades into the ground, causing a massive explosion, dealing 100,000 to all players. This also breaks down the arena walls, revealing them to be lined with pulse cannons of his own. Phase 2 transition. PHASE 2: Oh the irony... IT IS DELICIOUS! Ye'rocs arena is now surrounded by 6 Pulse cannons, that will constantly barrage the players. Groups of players must climb up to destroy the cannons for a phase 3 transition. If all players try to climb up, Ye'roc will grip half of them back into combat. *Shadow Pulse Cannon: Each cannon has 5 million HP. Will attack all players in the centre arena (those in combat with Ye'roc) for 50,000 - 70,000 if hit. There will be area warnings on where the blasts will land. *Face of the Shadowed: Dazes all enemies in a 20 yard cone, inflicting with a Fear condition, plus a chance to deal 80,000 damage, and lower all stats by 15% *Might of the Shadowed: Will blast an aura of energy, dealing 150,000 damage to all players in 10 yds. *Death Shadow Strike: Will slash his target for 100,000 damage, as well as applying a DoT, for 1,000 ebery second for 30 seconds. PHASE 3: My hatred flares within me! You will not live to see the light of day AGAIN! Ye'roc will erupt in shadow energy, causing him to grow in size. His hatred will erupt from his body, applying a DoT to all players. Ye'roc with not relent during this phase, and will deal substantial damage. *Eruption of Hatred: Ye'rocs eruption of hatred will give a DoT to all players. Dealing 5,000 every 2.5 seconds until Ye'roc is defeated. *Hatred Storm: Will launch bolts of pure shadow all over the arena, dealing 70,000 every hit. Channeled for 15 seconds. *Howl of the Shadowed: Will howl in rage, causing all players to run scared for 20 seconds. Also deals 70,000 damage to all players. *Might of the Shadow Realm: Will harness all his dark energy and blast it on his target, dealing 200,000 damage, fears for 10 seconds, and applies a DoT for 3,000 every second for 15 seconds. *Shadow Crash: Will slam the ground, causing void zones to appear constantly for the remainder of the fight, deealing 20,000 every second well stood in. Category:Plateau of Madness bosses